A Prefect Wedding (Transcript)
Narrator: '''Looks like SpongeBob and the gang are all have dinner at the fancy restraunt. '''Sandy: '''Yum! These food is great! Thanks for inviting everyone to dinner SpongeBob. '''Mr Krabs: '''Um.... specking of everyone.... do you have to invtie Plankton along to? '''Plankton: '''Wah??? You got a problem with that Krabs?? '''Mr Krabs: '''Oh I'll give you a problem you little...... '''SpongeBob: '''Plankton! Mr Krabs! Have some manners! Were in a restraunt. '''Plankton: '''Yeah Krabs! Listen to your empoyee. '''Mr Krabs: '''You two stop! Or I'll you out of here. '''Plankton, Mr Krabs: '''Sorry Sandy. (Both glares at each other) '''Squidward: '''I gotta say SpongeBob, that was the best food and restraunt I've ever been to! '''Patrick: '''Your a nice guy tonight! (Grabs a bone and eats it) '''SpongeBob: '''Awww.... Thanks Squidward. How very kind. '''Squidward': '''Thank You Patrick. '''Patrick: '''Your Welcome. (Ding,Ding,Ding). '''SpongeBob: '(Puts down a the glass) Can I have everybodys antion? (Everybody looked at SpongeBob) Thank You. As you all know that I'm best freinds with Sandy Cheeks, I would like to sing her a very romantic song. Thank You. (Squidward puts the CD in the player and plays the song). 'SpongeBob: '''I call this song......... ''All were been through. '' ''Oh Sandy.............. Were been best friends sicne we met. We done Karate, science playing some sports and other things. When you are not here......... It makes me wanna kiss you. 10 long years I wanna say it but I couldn't let it out! When it was the 9th year.......I almost did it now! This time will never give up,coz I love you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!! You fit like I glovvvvvve you. Make me proud oooooooof you. Thats why I Lovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvve you Sandy!!!!!!!! '' (SpongeBob stops singing and grabbed Sandy's hand). Sandy........... Will you marry me? (Everybody gasp). '''Sandy: '''Yes! I will for my best friend! (Everybody cheered and cried) '''Pearl: '''OMG! I can't belive he said it! '''Mrs Puff: '''I always thought that SpongeBob was a fool but he really did it! '''Larry: '(Walks to SpongeBob) Congrats SpongeBob. You just got your self a girlfreind. '''Mr Krabs: '''Good luck in the future me boy. '''SpongeBob: '''WOW! Thanks Guys. (SpongeBob pause) Wait! (Everybody paused) I don't have a suit yet! '''Sandy: '''I don't have a wedding dress! '''Mr Krabs: '''Don't worry guys we have a plan. Patrick and I will help SpongeBob picks his suit and Pearl and Gary will help pick a wedding dress for Sandy. '''Sandy: '''Wow! Thanks Mr Krabs. In that case tomorrow is Day 1. '''Karen: '''When is the wedding held? '''SpongeBob: '''Valentime's Day. '''Mrs Puff: '''Why thats prefect! But we only got 2 days to do that! '''Sandy: '''Don't I got it planed out. Day 1 we get our clothes and the rest have to get the supplies for the wedding. Day 2 everyone must help decorate. Valentimes Day we get married. '''Karen: '''Sounds like you got it planned out Sandy. '''Sandy: '''Thanks Karen. We got a big day ahead of us! '''Narrator: '''Day 1. '''SpongeBob: '''Well, were heading out. '''Sandy: '''Okay. Then it's settle. The rest of you go get the wedding stuff. '''Karen, Plankton, Squidward, Larry and Mrs Puff: '''RODGER SANDY! '''Narrator: '''MeanWhile............. '''Pearl: '''Hey Sandy! Look. (Holds up an light blue dress) What do you think? It comes with a light blue flower for your head. '''Sandy: '''That's Prefect Pearl! I'll take it. What about you Gary? '''Gary: '''Meow. '''Sandy: '''Thanks for finding a nice dress Pearl. '''Pearl: '''Thanks Sandy. We should head back to SpongeBob by now. '''Sandy: '''Your right. '''Narrator: '''MeanWhile at the Fancy suit store........... Category:Transcripts